beginners_zorin_os_linux_guide_1415fandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and bolts
SHORTCUTS IN UBUNTU I leave a list of default keyboard shortcuts for Ubuntu: General keyboard shortcuts: Ctrl + A = Select All (Documents, Firefox, Nautilus, etc, not in the Terminal) Ctrl + C = Copy (In Documents, Firefox, Nautilus, etc, not in the Terminal) Ctrl + V =Paste (In Documents, Firefox, Nautilus, etc, not in the Terminal) Ctrl + N = New (Create a new document, not in the terminal) Ctrl + O = Open (Open a document, not in the terminal) Ctrl + S = Save (Saves the current document, not in the terminal) Ctrl + P = Print (Print the current document, not in the terminal) Ctrl + E = Send to ... (Send the current document to an email recipient or remote location, not in the terminal) Ctrl + W = Close (Close the current document, not in the terminal) Ctrl + Q = Exit (Exit application, not in the terminal) Ctrl + Alt + F1 = Exit the GUI and change to the first virtual terminal Ctrl + Alt + F2 (F3) (F4) (F5) (F6) = For different virtual terminals Ctrl + Alt + F7 = Exit the terminal session and change the graphical environment Ctrl + Alt + + = Change the following resolution X (depends on the configuration of X) Ctrl + Alt + - = Change to the previous resolution X (depends on the configuration of X) Ctrl + Alt + Supr = Shutdown, restart, suspend the system Alt + Tab = Switch between open programs For the Terminal command line Ctrl + C = Close (Kill the current process in the terminal, also used to copy outside the terminal).. Ctrl + Z =Send the background. Ctrl + D = Log off the current terminal. In X, this can logout after a shuting under the emulator. Ctrl + A = top (Move to the beginning of the line). Ctrl + E = End (Move cursor to end of line). Tab = List of available commands as you type. Ctrl + U = Delete the current line. Ctrl + K = Delete current line from the cursor. Ctrl + W = Delete word before cursor in terminal (also used to close the current document outside the terminal). Las flechas arriba y abajo = Browse command history. Ctrl + R = History search (Finds the last command while typing). Mayúsculas + RePág / AvPág = Move the departure terminal. Ctrl + L =Clears the terminal output. Mayús + Ctrl + C = copy the highlighted command to the clipboard. Mayús + Ctrl + V = pegar el contenido del portapapeles. Shift + insertar = paste the clipboard contents. Click rueda central del ratón = Paste the clipboard contents. GNOME Desktop. Alt + Tab = Switch between open programs. Ctrl + Alt + L = Lock Screen Alt + F1 = Open the application menu Alt + F2 = opens the Run dialog box application.. Alt + F3 = opens the deskbar applet.. Alt + F4 = closes the current window Alt + F5 = desmaximiza the current window. Alt + F7 = move the current window Alt + F8 = resizes the current window. Alt + F9 = minimizes the current window. Alt + F10 = maximizes the current window. Alt + Espacio = opens the window menu. Ctrl + Alt + left/ rigth = move to the next / previous workspace. To Compiz: Many of the effects of Compiz have keyboard shortcuts to initiate and close them. They must be activated and entering your settings we can see their corresponding shortcuts. I leave the most used: Note: The "Super" key is the one between "Ctrl" and "Alt" (drawing windows). Alt + Tab = switch between open windows Super + E = Effect Expo, show all workspace Super + Tab = switch between open windows applications changer ring Ctrl + Alt + Left mouse button and move = Rotate the 3D cube Ctrl + Alt + Down arrow = Effect Film (sample desktops online) Ctrl + Alt + D = Show Desktop minimizing open windows and vice versa Super + Rotate the mouse wheel = Enhanced Zoom Desktop Alt + F8 = Resize the window Alt + F7 + arrows = move window Shift + F9 = show the effects of water Shift + F8 = show effect wipers Ctrl + Super + left mouse button and move = do water waves Super + Shift + left mouse button and move = Effect write Fire Super + Shift + C = Clear fire effects<Content